The Saiyan Of Namek vs The Legendary Super Saiyan
by RyanPhoenix
Summary: (An adaptation of the classic Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan Movie) When a strange Saiyan named Paragus arrives to offer Vegeta the role of King of a new world for all Saiyankind; Raijin and friends pursue Vegeta across the stars only to become involuntarily part of the quest to find The Legendary Super Saiyan, but a horrible plan lurks in the shadows of this strange world.
1. Part 1 of 4

**The Saiyan of Namek vs The Legendary Super Saiyan.**

**Part 1 of 4: Paragus and Planet New Vegeta**

**A Non-Canon Spin-off Story.**

**Author's Note: This is my passion project; Dragonball Z: Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan was the first DBZ movie I ever saw and personally greatly enjoy with its flaws and all, I've wanted to write a version of it with Raijin included since the beginning of "The Saiyan of Namek" DBZ Story I wrote here on fanfiction and I hope every reader enjoys reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Opening his eyes from the darkness of the confines of his own mind to witness the beautiful storm of pink flower petals falling from the grove of sakura trees; with his wife and infant son by his side Raijin knew he had found peace, unfortunately the moment of peace was shattered by the ear-ringing sound of Krillin stood atop a karaoke platform singing an awful cover of Don't Stop Believing while being simultaneously booed and cheered by many of their friends and their families.

Korin and Yajirobe both sat together on a Tower-themed blanket; both sharing a large jug of rice sake between them, having decided to celebrate Korin's and Yajirobe's birthdays on the same day.

"Yeah Krillin! Pipe up those lungs!" cheered Master Roshi; a thick red blush had filled his cheeks from drinking too much of the high-percent proof wine and rice sake, Oolong and Turtle desperately trying to sit the elderly man back down on their turtle-themed blanket.

Dende and Mr Popo both sat together on a dragon-themed blanket; both happily enjoying Krillin's awful performance and grateful for a chance to get away from The Lookout for once, though Krillin's awful singing put strain on Dende's ears.

Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Puar all sat together; clapping their hands and laughing as Krillin's awful cover finally came to an end, Yamcha dressed in a fine yellow suit except for Tien and Chiaotzu; of whom were dressed in traditional Chinese robes, the four sitting on a commemorative World Martial Arts Tournament blanket.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be back again for another song soon" Krillin took a deep bow each time he gave his thanks before leaving the stage to a mix of cheers and shouts begging him not to sing again and re-joining Master Roshi, Oolong and Turtle just as Bulma rose to her feet and left Baby-Trunks with Doctor and Mrs Briefs with the intent to performing a song herself once she took a pair of microphones up in each hand.

Raijin sat relaxed on the Capsule Corp-themed blanket alongside his family; dressed in a pair of fine black trousers, a white button-up shirt and a royal blue tie, his infant son as well as Future-Trunks and Gohan; the trio sharing a bottle of strawberry spring water between them.

"So; how come Goku isn't here?" Future-Trunks asked; his light-blue hair having grown longer and reaching his shoulders, having dressed in his typical blue jeans; black vest and purple jacket but having chosen to not carry his sword to a social gathering.

"Chichi is forcing Goku to go to a school enrolment meeting in East City; Piccolo and Myself are praying that Gohan gets into a prestigious school" Raijin answered; downing the plastic cup full of spring water; then letting Gohan refill the cup for him.

"Yeah; it took over an hour just to get Dad into a suit that wasn't any kind of fighting outfit in any conceivable way" Gohan spoke; his hand spinning the water in his cup slowly as he stared down into the slight pink tone of the flavoured spring water, Gohan had chosen to dress in a matching suit to what Raijin wore.

"Speaking of; where is Piccolo? I thought he would be here" Future-Trunks asked; glancing around but only finding those in attendance and Vegeta hanging at the far back while leaning against a tree.

"Oh he's here; Piccolo is just over there" Raijin pointed out; sipping from his cup while pointing to the slight view of a white cloak billowing in the breeze out from behind another pink-petaled tree.

Bulma stoop atop the stage while scrolling through the songs for couples playlist and selecting one she knew all too well that Raijin loved singing alongside Bulma whenever they watched the movie it was from.

Raijin quickly snapped out of his conversation with Future-Trunks and Gohan to hear the chanting of his own name coupled with Bulma's outstretched right hand beckoning him to join her, a wide smile crossing Raijin's lips just as a shove to his back from Future-Trunks forced Raijin onto the stage; Raijin's Tail batting Future-Trunks across the face just as he was forced onto the stage.

Bulma smiled as she hit the play button and listened to the beginning beat; wordlessly forced a microphone into Raijin hand while she held her own microphone in her left hand, the bass beat of the song beginning as the first line of lyrics flashed up on the screen in a blue tint for Raijin.

Raijin raised his free left hand up above his head as he sang the first line off the screen into the microphone in his right hand, "Summer loving; had me a blast".

"Summer loving; happened so fast" Bulma sang into the microphone in her left hand; her voice ringing out like the voice of an angel to all those listening, her angelic singing voice drawing smiles from everyone in attendance; even Piccolo stepped out from behind the tree to witness Raijin's and Bulma's duet.

"Met a girl; crazy for me" Raijin sang slowly; reaching out and looping his left forearm around Bulma's waist.

"Met a boy; cute as can be!" Bulma sang in her angelic voice; turning into Raijin's arm and pressing up against Raijin's muscular chest in mid-song.

"Summer days drifting away to ahh… oh those summer nights" Raijin and Bulma sang together while softly swaying on the spot together as one; their voices blending into harmony with each other.

A chant of "Tell me more" rang out as Gohan, Krillin, Dende, Tien, Yamcha, Trunks, Puar, Oolong, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi all joined in with what was supposed to be a duet.

Vegeta stood at the very back of the singing group gathering in front of Raijin and Bulma; sneering as he considered a Saiyan singing some sappy love song about summer flings to be a disgrace to all Saiyankind.

Raijin's and Bulma's cover of Summer Nights was quickly brought to a premature end as an oversized spacecraft emerged in the skies; descending at highspeed and coming to an uncommonly quick landing only a kilometre away from where the party was taking place.

Everyone attending the party; including Future-Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta turned to watch as the large airlock doors of the strange craft opened to an army of masked soldiers in black bodysuits and white and green armour emerged and formed multiple rows of straight lines as their leader emerged from within the craft, a large and elderly but muscular man adorned in the same bodysuit and armour but with the addition of a long flowing white cloak draped across his entire right side; his steadily greying black hair and notable scar over his missing left eye struck Raijin the most.

The strange man strode directly towards the group before dropping down to his knees in reverence, "My Lord… Prince Vegeta; we have searched for so many years in order to find you; your highness".

Vegeta stepped past Raijin; intentionally shoving him as well as Future-Trunks aside with his shoulders as he faced the strange elderly Saiyan, "And might who might you be?".

The Elderly Saiyan dropped down to one knee when in Vegeta's presence, "My name is Paragus; me, my son and my army have been seeking you out so that you… the Prince of all Saiyans may reign over us on New Vegeta as King".

Vegeta's eyes widened the moment Paragus spoke the word King; a satisfied smirk crossing his lips, "Never have I wanted something so badly without knowing it; show me this planet named New Vegeta!".

A loud cheer erupted from the armoured soldiers as Paragus rose back up to his feet; an equally satisfied smile cracking under Paragus' black moustache, "Very well my King; if you would please enter the craft and we shall leave post-haste".

"Father; you cannot possibly be planning on going with them?" Future-Trunks turned and stood in Vegeta's way; outstretching his arms to bar Vegeta from entering the spacecraft.

Raijin quickly turned to face Vegeta; mirroring Future-Trunks' posture with the intent to stopping Vegeta from boarding the spacecraft, "Vegeta; I cannot abide nor support your decision! Can't you see that this is a little too convenient?"

"I agree with Raijin; Father… there is clearly something amiss here!" Future-Trunks shouted; extending his arms further out as far as he could, a fierce look of determination in his eyes.

Paragus narrowed his good right eye at Raijin and Future-Trunks; his grin fading out from under his moustache, "My Lord; these two are merely envious of your new standing as King of all Saiyans… we are most keen to show you the new home-world we have prepared for your kingdom".

Vegeta's cold eyes merely stared at his alternate-timeline son as well as his second rival; a small grin flashing across his lips before a powerful shockwave of golden ki radiated of Vegeta's body and blasting Raijin and Future-Trunks off their feet and onto the ground allowing Vegeta to pass by.

"Consider that a warning; try to stop me again and I won't be so merciful to you or this mudball you call a Planet!" Vegeta shouted back at Future-Trunks and Raijin without even looking at the pair; taking prideful steps to the apex of the walkway into the spacecraft with Paragus by his side, Paragus taking a swift glance back at Future-Trunks and Raijin; his eyes lingering on Raijin for only a moment as the army began retreating back into the spacecraft.

A surge of irritation flooded Raijin's mind and clouded his judgement; his feet lifting off the ground as he kicked off into the air and flying directly into the spacecraft; not a single word spoken to anyone as Raijin impulsively charged towards the Spacecraft and after Vegeta.

Bulma watched from the stage; unsure in what exactly had happened but she had faith in her husband, though watching Future-Trunks, Krillin and Gohan charging after Raijin filled her with concern for their safety; all four making it inside the ship just as the large airlocked doors closed up.

The storm of pink flower petals swirled and twirled in the air as those left standing on the grassy flower-laden grove watching as the spacecraft shot back up into Space from whence it came.

Raijin, Gohan, Krillin and Future-Trunks stood within the main hanger of the spacecraft; unknown at the velocity and speed that they were travelling at, Raijin turned and meeting the eyes of his three friends, "Why did you come too? I could handle Vegeta alone".

"Raijin please… you know Vegeta is a handful; even for someone like you or Goku" Krillin answered; raising his hands and shaking his head at Raijin's clear overconfidence.

"Yeah; I know he is… but I have a bad feeling about that Paragus" Raijin turned his head; noting that many soldiers saw them enter the ship moments before the airlock closed but did nothing about them and just went on with their business of maintaining the ship's internal systems.

"Strange that these soldiers don't seem at all bothered by us being here" Gohan surmised by observing the nonchalant attitude from the soldiers to their presence; oh whom just marched about working or standing to attention in front of display screens and star maps.

Raijin noted that Gohan was indeed right; the soldiers had made no attempt at stopping them from coming aboard or trying to jettison them from the ship's airlock, "You're right Gohan; let me talk to them… Hey! We were wondering what your orders are on this ship?".

Krillin slapped himself in the face as Raijin suddenly shouted at the guards, Gohan merely hung his head as the idea of what Chichi would do to him once she discovered he'd ran away from Earth on another alien spacecraft and Future-Trunks just kept looking around at the spacious interior of the craft.

Three soldiers all looked up at Raijin at once; the three unanimously moved at the same speed and moved the same marching motions as the all took steps towards Raijin; only the one in the middle spoke to Raijin but in a calm voice despite having been yelled at, Lord Vegeta; nor Lord Paragus have given orders for you four to be detained or ejected… however your assistance might be required for the mission we are to undertake".

Gohan observed the soldiers; mentally noting that the three moved at once without a single second between their collective response; coming to the conclusion that the soldiers might be operating under the rule of some kind of hivemind.

"And what mission would this be? Can you tell us anything?" Future-Trunks stepped forwards; joining Raijin's side in confronting the three soldiers, Krillin and Gohan both joining Raijin after following Future-Trunks' lead.

The three soldiers gave a nod to each other; the three collectively tapped a panel on the sides of their helmets and projecting an image of an entire galaxy being destroyed by a single flash of green.

"That was the sudden death of The South Galaxy; King Vegeta is being briefed on this matter as we speak from Lord Paragus from within the Observation Deck" The Three Soldiers spoke in unison; though with a graver tone.

Raijin, Gohan, Krillin and Future-Trunks stood in shock as they witnessed the projection on a continuous loop; the act of an entire galaxy being destroyed by anyone seemed impossible and yet it had happened.

Raijin felt a fury at the trillions of innocent lives that had been taken; speaking in a voice that demanded answers, "Tell me who did this!".

The three soldiers spoke as one once again in a dark tone of voice, "The culprit is The Legendary Super Saiyan".

The very mention of The Legendary Super Saiyan sent an involuntary shiver down the spines of Raijin, Gohan and Future-Trunks; as if a primordial fear of the unknown had been struck into their hearts and minds.

"Excuse me… but what is; or who is this Legendary Super Saiyan?" Krillin spoke up; breaking the icy cold silence caused by the very mention of this unknown being.

"We do not know; Lord Vegeta has been recruited to not only lead us into the future but to also find and defeat The Legendary Super Saiyan; now if you excuse us… we are about to land on Planet New Vegeta" The Three Soldiers spoke the name of the Planet at once; their voices high with pride for their Planet, the three soldiers marched away leaving Raijin, Gohan, Krillin and Future-Trunks alone.

"How are we already there? We only got on board ten minutes ago" Future-Trunks questioned with a dumbfounded look in his expression and his widened eyes.

"Maybe the velocity that we are travelling at does not affect those inside of the ship; thus allowing the ship to travel at extraordinarily high speed without having an adverse effect on us" Gohan surmised, once again showing how intelligent Gohan was; a trait that always left Raijin highly impressed with the child.

"I bet you'd like to get a look at the engines for this Ship" Krillin joked; playfully nudging Gohan in the back with his right elbow.

"I know Bulma would" Raijin spoke but was muffled out by the exchange of laughter between Gohan and Krillin.

Within moments the entire spacecraft shuddered as the outer shell of the armoured legs came in contact with the ground of an unknown planet; the airlocked doors slowly opened allowing the oxygen of a new world to flow into the confines of the spacecraft and giving Raijin, Gohan, Krillin and Future-Trunks their first look at the landscape of Planet New Vegeta.

The view consisted of a gigantic and majestic palace of ivory walls and pure white towers; though surrounding the immaculate palace was nothing but destruction, a ravine set deep into the landscape filled with vast forests, tall mountains and destroyed desolate buildings.

"What happened here? I was imagining a thriving metropolis… not a desolate ruin of what once could have been a thriving civilisation" Gohan was the first to speak about the state of the ruined city that was laid out for miles upon miles before their eyes.

"YOU CALL THIS A NEW HOME-WORLD FOR SAIYANS? I CALL IT A HELLHOLE… EVEN MORE SO THAN FRIEZA PLANET 419!" bellowed the unmistakably angry voice of Vegeta, Raijin, Krillin, Gohan and Future-Trunks turned in unison as the hundreds of soldiers lined up in perfect formation as Vegeta and Paragus descended the very same ramp they'd used only minutes ago.

"I beg your forgiveness my lord; the ruination you see before you was caused by The Legendary Super Saiyan only one week ago and is the reason we sought you out now" Paragus bowed low as he walked beside Vegeta; his voice shaking with nerves and fear of upsetting the new Saiyan King.

"Then I should find this Legendary Super Saiyan… whoever he is and destroy him for I am The Saiyan King!" Vegeta proclaimed proudly; marching past Raijin, Krillin, Gohan and Future-Trunks without so much as demanding to know why or how were they present of the planet.

"At once my lord; but may I introduce to you my son… Broly" Paragus gestured to another Saiyan slowly walking towards them; skinny, bare-chested but adorned in baggy white pants with a red sash tied around his waist with a golden belt, also adorned with golden boots; golden bracers and a golden band with a green jewel around his black-haired head.

Broly stood tall but silent; his black hair falling flat with very few spikes which were common amongst pure-blooded Saiyans, only bowing his head in Vegeta's presence before casting his line of sight amongst Raijin's group of friends.

Raijin locked eyes with Broly for only a fleeting moment; feeling a sudden cold shudder that went all the way down his spine and into his tail upon witnessing the sleepy and vacant look in Broly's eyes.

"You'll have to forgive my son; he rarely speaks… even to his own father" Paragus explained upon witnessing the growing look of anger in Vegeta's eyes aimed not only toward Broly's ill-manners but also to the presence of Raijin, Gohan, Krillin and Future-Trunks.

Vegeta grimaced as well as narrowing his eyes directly at Broly, "Alright; fine, but only this one time!".

With those words spoken; Vegeta marched into his new ivory-white palace with a procession of guards in tow and leaving Paragus and Broly behind him, "Oh; and make sure that idiot Kakarot never comes here".

Raijin and his friends quickly raised their guard as Broly's sleepy expression suddenly contorted into a look of pure hatred and anger; the golden band around his head lit up with a green glow exposing a green jewel embedded into the centrepiece, the green glow subsided as Broly's expression calmed back to the normal sleepy vacant look he had on arrival.

Paragus turned to Raijin and his friends; bowing his head just as they all spotted a golden band wrapped around Paragus' right hand, "Please accept a pardon for Broly; as a Saiyan he sometimes suffers fits of irrational anger… I hope you will understand".

Gohan and Krillin lowered their guards first; wordlessly bowing their heads in thanks for Paragus' honesty and plea for forgiveness.

"My thanks children… come along now Broly; we must put you to rest" Paragus thanked Gohan and Krillin; turning and ushering Broly towards the palace, Broly calmly and silently walking alongside his father without so much as a word or mutter.

"Oh; but I'm not… never mind" Krillin shrugged his shoulders; this not being the first time he'd been mistaken for a child due to his small stature despite being an adult.

"There is something about those two that I do not trust… something seems off" Future-Trunks spoke up for the first time since disembarking the Spacecraft; his blue hair and jacket billowing slightly in the cold winds.

"I agree; it's strange that Broly would sudden express anger immediately after Vegeta used Goku's Saiyan Name… and Paragus is hiding something… did you see that device in his right hand?" Raijin pondered on the questions raised by the event they'd just witnessed; unsure of what Broly exhibited or of Paragus' intentions.

"Yeah; it resonated with the headband that Broly wore… looks like a kind of subjugation device" Future-Trunks summarized; impressing Raijin, Gohan and Krillin with his observation of Paragus' device after only a single glance at it.

"Wow Trunks; you really are Bulma's kid" Krillin smiled; raising his hands up behind his head, "Let's go into the palace; I'm dying for some food".

"Yeah; I'm hungry too" Gohan admitted; undoing the tie from his neck and following after Krillin towards the gigantic ebony doors that made up the main entrance of the palace.

Raijin and Future-Trunks exchanged a look of understanding before following Gohan and Krillin into the palace; the walls adorned in painted portraits of faraway stars and galaxies and alternated with statues.

"Quite the place; I sure wouldn't mind living here" Krillin stated; raising his arms up and placing his hands behind his shaved head while he walked.

"But you live of a tropical island… in the middle of the ocean… on Namek that was quite the luxury" Raijin stated; clearly still struggling with the concept of social life on Earth despite all that Gohan had been teaching him in what little free time Chichi gave the boy.

"Well yeah; but I share that Island and that tiny house with a perverted old man, a foul-mouthed pig and a thousand year-old Turtle" Krillin complained upon realising he had a chance to moan about Kame House without Master Roshi or Oolong throwing him out of the house.

"Then move… don't you have room at your house Gohan?" Raijin asked and then suggested; recalling on how close Krillin was with Goku and Gohan.

"Live with Chichi?! No thank you! She's already threatened to kill me in my sleep" Krillin instantly shot the idea down; shuddering in fear in the memory of how Chichi threatened to kill him with a rusty knife after Goku's death following the fight with Raditz.

Gohan and Raijin exchanged a laugh; both knowing exactly how dangerous and overprotective Chichi was with Gohan's upbringing; and also being the one person Goku truly feared, even Future-Trunks had a chuckle at Krillin's expense.

"Yeah; laugh it up" Krillin muttered at they passed a gigantic portrait of a man bearing a strong resemblance to Vegeta; only this man bore himself much more regally with white and gold armour with a flowing red cape, as well as having a thick moustache and beard.

"Hey; who do you reckon this is? He kinda looks like Vegeta" Krillin asked; pausing at the portrait and admiring the long red cloak adorning the man's shoulders.

"This… my boy; is the late King Vegeta, father of the new King Vegeta" spoke the voice of Paragus; the elderly Saiyan emerging out from a corner and into the group's collective line of sight.

"I'm not a boy; I'm an adult!" Krillin screamed at Paragus; finally having had enough of being mistaken for a child by Paragus and his army.

"I see; my apologies" Paragus gave a short but curt bow of his head though his remaining eye remained as sharp and piercing in its gaze.

Raijin narrowed his eyes at Paragus; something about the elderly Saiyan made Raijin feel uneasy as if the cold air of ill-intentions had just entered the room.

Raijin's sense of unease quickly vanished as an unmistakably warm and friendly hand grasped at his shoulder; a wide smile spreading across his face as he turned around to be met with the ever-present smile of Goku.

"Goku!" Raijin, Krillin and Future-Trunks shouted in unison as well as the shared glimmer of happiness; Goku standing in his classic orange gi and blue shirt with weighted boots and wristbands.

Paragus stood stunned and worried at Goku's sudden appearance; a single bead of a nervous sweat budding on his forehead.

"Hey guys; look me a while to find you guys… why are you so far away from Earth?" Goku asked in his overly-friendly tone of voice, "King Kai had to search the entire Universe just to find this world".

"We chased after Vegeta; we're trying to stop him from doing something idiotic and endangering himself" Gohan confessed immediately; informing Goku of how they arrived on the Planet even before Raijin, Krillin, Future-Trunks or even Paragus could.

"Oh really? Sounds like quite the adventure, but I'm here to find this Legendary Super Saiyan… now that sounds like a good fight!" Goku spoke calmly, but suddenly gained that excited squeal he always got when finding an opponent that posed a challenge.

Paragus struggled to suppress his smile from under his moustache upon hearing Goku's desire to challenge The Legendary Super Saiyan; casting his hands out in welcome of Goku's arrival, "Ah; you must be the famous Goku; I've heard a great deal about you… you who defeated Lord Frieza, may I please show you to your rooms… it is getting late and you'll all need your rest for tomorrow!".

"That sounds good; I'm feeling pretty tired" Krillin yawned widely and loudly; stretching his arms out in a gesture of tiredness.

"Me too… I need some sleep" Gohan spoke through a long, wide yawn.

"Fine… we'll need rest if we're to hunt this Saiyan tomorrow" Future-Trunks concurred; following Raijin, Goku, Krillin and Gohan as they followed Paragus to the shared bed chamber they'd be staying in for the night, the room was laid out with six beds; though one would remain vacant as all but Raijin entered and settled into a bed of their choosing.

"Raijin… a moment of your time please" Paragus extended out his right hand to Raijin; stopping him from entering the bed chamber.

Raijin spied the golden device on Paragus' right hand; spotting the green jewel set into the palm, "Ok; I'd like to talk to you about something too… alone".

The pair of Raijin and Paragus walked in silence until reaching a balcony overlooking the desolate yet serene landscape of the planet; the wide and seemingly never-ending horizon of the world lit only by a distant but radiant blue star, the sight left Raijin in awe of this planet and what it could one day become in the future.

Raijin gazed out in wonder at the blue-lit horizon of the planet; even the sunsets on Earth didn't compare to the sight laid out before his eyes, "What did you want to talk to me about?".

Paragus had his one good eye closed as he listened for Raijin's words; sighing deeply as he opened his mouth to speak, "You look so much like your father… Gourd".

Raijin snapped around; his earliest memories were of High Elder Guru and Elder Mori taking him in to be raised beside Nail and so many others; he had no memory of his Saiyan parents nor of Planet Vegeta before its destruction, "You knew my father?".

"Not only your father but your mother too; Leek was a beautiful woman… I still feel great shame for not saving them when I fled with Broly" Paragus spoke with a tone of genuine remorse; his own fists clenching at very mention of their names.

Raijin turned away from Paragus and instantly forgetting that he wanted to question Paragus on the cold impression he got from Broly; tears budding in his eyes as he wished for a possible way to see his parents faces, "Did… they give me a Saiyan Name before sending me to Namek?".

"I'm sorry; but they did not… there was no time before Frieza began his destruction of our home" Paragus' one good eye focused on Raijin; their eyes met in the blue light of the far-off star.

"At least I know their own names… Gourd and Leek; thank you Paragus" Raijin bowed his head; a grateful smile lit up his face as the two Saiyans exchanged stories for hours, Raijin sharing his experiences on Namek and Paragus telling of how he had come to know Gourd and Leek.

Their exchanges came to a stop as the sounds of violence filled the corridors of the palace; sounds of furniture breaking and shouting voices resonated throughout the palace walls, Raijin and Paragus both rushed back to the sleeping chambers where Raijin and his friends were to rest for the night; finding that Broly; while cloaked in a harsh and violent green aura stood amongst the wreckage of the chamber alongside Goku, Goku and Broly engaged in a fierce struggle of strength; both their hands linked together and neither one willing to bow down to the others sheer force of will and strength.

"BROLY! Cease this attack at once!" Paragus roared; raising his right hand and fully exposing the golden device that coiled around not only his hand but his entire forearm, the green glow resonated with the golden headband that Broly wore that quickly calmed down the Saiyan and brought the unexpected rampage to a swift end.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy!" Krillin exclaimed; nervous sweat beaded his entire head; his black eyes following an unresponsive Broly out of the chamber.

Gohan and Future-Trunks bore expression of equal fear to that of Krillin; cold fearful sweat beaded their foreheads after feeling such cold and hostile energy from Broly during his brief rampage.

"I apologise; Broly has suffered from mood swings ever since he was an infant, it is difficult to calm him when there are so many unfamiliar faces present" Paragus apologised yet again; a cold stare filling his one good eye as his sight lingered on Goku.

Raijin felt like he had to say something to Paragus about Broly's attack; but no words came to mind, Raijin was too stunned by the violence and hatred that he'd sensed in Broly as well as his strange green aura.

Paragus turned and left immediately after Broly left; Broly again looking sleepy and vacant-eyed while Paragus' right hand continued to glow with a green light while he calmed Broly's mind with the subjugation devices.

"Ok Goku; you have to tell us how much do you know about this Legendary Super Saiyan?" Future-Trunks finally spoke after a long moment of silence; everyone in the room sitting on a bed of their choosing.

"All I know is that this Saiyan destroyed the entire South Galaxy in the blink of an eye" Goku spoke; his typical cheery smile returning despite having just been attacked for an unknown reason by Broly.

"There's a South Galaxy?" Raijin, Krillin, Gohan and Future-Trunks all spoke in unison; their expressions a mixture of shock, confusion and amazement.

"Yeah; Earth as well as Namek and this Planet are part of The North Galaxy… at least that's what King Kai told me" Goku recounted the information King Kai had given him; scratching at the back of his head while he spoke.

"Ok; excusing how mind blowing this revelation is… what were you and Paragus talking about Raijin?" Gohan turned to Raijin for his question; though his eyes gave away his intent was to learn more about The Galaxy.

"Paragus knew my Saiyan Parents… he was telling me all about them" Raijin answered without a second of time wasted; the names of his parents had brought him a joy he could not possibly put into words.

"Really? What were their names" Krillin smiled; a look of happiness for Raijin beamed from Krillin's big eyes.

"Gourd and Leek" Raijin spoke their names with a calm yet warm smile; just saying their names felt like he was closer to them than he'd ever been during his near-thirty years of life.

"That's incredibly good luck that Paragus just happened to know who your parents were" Gohan spoke next; a happy smile upon his childish face.

"Yeah… I still feel like something is amiss on this planet" Future-Trunks spoke; cupping his chin into his palm as he pondered on why Paragus would take Raijin away to talk and Broly happening to attack during his absence.

"Yes; I do too… Trunks, you, Krillin and Gohan will search the area surrounding the ruined city while Goku and I along with Vegeta and Paragus will search for this Legendary Super Saiyan".

"Sounds like a fair plan; so I'm going to sleep!" Krillin shouted; instantly throwing himself under the sheets and falling to sleep within moments.

Future-Trunks huffed and sighed; wordlessly following Krillin's lead and getting into a bed, soon falling asleep though he slept with one eye open.

"Creepy isn't it; how Trunks sleeps" Raijin noted to Goku after Gohan had curled up under a sheet.

"Yeah; why do you reckon he sleeps like that" Goku nodded; noticing the bizarre way Future-Trunks slept.

"Must be because of the constant threat of Android attack in his Timeline" Raijin assumed; taking into account the dire situation of Future-Trunks' world was in though the mere thought saddened him.

"So who do you think this Legendary Super Saiyan is?" Goku posed the question; seating himself on the foot of the bed across from Raijin.

"I'm not sure yet… but tomorrow we'll find him" Raijin answered after a long moment of thought; seating himself on a bed opposing Goku's.

With those words exchanged; Goku and Raijin both turned into opposing beds, Raijin stared up at the ceiling until his eyelids slowly grew heavy and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Part 2 of 4

**The Saiyan of Namek vs The Legendary Super Saiyan**

**Part 2 of 4: The Truth Revealed!**

The sun rose at dawn; golden rays of sunlight filtered throughout the narrow window slits carved through the walls of the tower where Raijin, Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Future-Trunks lay in their beds, only the sound of Krillin's snoring aroused the others from their slumber; Gohan and Goku both merely smiled having gotten used to the sound of Krillin's snoring, while Raijin and Future-Trunks resisted a shared urge to slap the monk upside the head.

"Don't let Krillin bother you too much; you get used to it after a while" Gohan spoke softly so not to wake Krillin; a warm innocent smile lit up his small face.

Raijin nodded his head and turning and looking out through the window slit; catching the sight of the ever-present blue star, the star seemingly getting closer to the planet.

Future-Trunks rose from his bed; looking out at the star as well; rubbing his chin with one hand while making a guess as to the nature of such a star, "Must be some kind of comet; it'll pass by the planet no doubt".

"I hope you're right" Gohan spoke up again; having checked on that blue star before anyone else had awoken from their nights rest.

Krillin's snoring finally stopped once he rose up from his bed; the white sheets falling upon he rose to a sitting position, "good morning all; when's breakfast?".

"Good question; I'm starving" Goku complained; rubbing his stomach as it grumbled in a desire for food.

Raijin rose from his bed; redressing himself into the same black trousers and white shirt that he'd worn to the party, regretting that he'd chosen to not wear his White Namekian Gi under his clothes like Krillin and Gohan had done, "I almost forgot; how'd that school meeting go?".

Goku stared blankly while he pulled his orange gi over his blue weighted shirt; blinking briefly as he finally recalled the meeting Chichi had forced him to attend, "Ahh; yeah I don't think Gohan's getting into that school… I kinda left in the middle of the meeting to go to King Kai's Planet and then come here".

Gohan frowned in a very downtrodden expression; an obvious look of sadness filled Gohan's teary eyes, Gohan looked up as he felt a warm hand press into his back; looking up to witness Raijin standing by his side.

"It'll be ok Gohan; there will always be another school" Raijin spoke gently patting the child on the back in an act of encouragement, Gohan nodding and giving a brave smile in gratitude for Raijin's kindness.

Before anyone else could speak; the door to their shared bad chamber opened to reveal one of the hivemind Soldiers, "You are awake; please come… King Vegeta, Lord Paragus and Lord Broly have already left in search The Legendary Super Saiyan; but we have prepared a breakfast for you all".

Krillin, Gohan and Future-Trunks all bowed their heads in thanks for the Soldier for coming and notifying them; all following down the corridors of statues, red drapes and paintings until arriving in a enormous dining hall; five seats had been laid out with breakfasts tailored to each member of the group.

Goku and Krillin both had a stack of syrupy pancakes, while Raijin, Gohan and Future-Trunks had a palate of various fruits alongside their pancakes.

Goku attacked his pancakes as if he was a man starved of food for weeks on end; practically inhaling the pancakes at his typical eating pace, Raijin, Future-Trunks, Krillin and Gohan however ate using their knives and forks; politely eating normally while the Soldiers watched and stared at Goku.

"Ahh… that hit the spot; so when do we meet this Legendary Super Saiyan?" Goku blurted out; patting his stomach with a happy post-meal expression.

"Goku… you are an idiot; we have to search the Planet first" Raijin responded; staring at Goku with a stunned expression caused by both Goku's ravenous tearing into the stack of pancakes and his assumed state of mind in that this mysterious Saiyan would just appear from out of nowhere.

"What do you suggest we do Raijin? You were the first one to chase Vegeta here" Krillin suggested; finally speaking with some semblance of sense.

"Wait! You want me to lead the Z Fighters in this situation?" Raijin asked; a stunned expression spreading over his face and widening his eyes.

"Yeah; what do you think we should do?" Gohan chimed in; a confident and respectful look in his wide eyes whenever he looked at Raijin.

Future-Trunks gave a curt smile and a nod of the head; siding with Krillin and Gohan in the idea of making Raijin their leader while on this Planet.

"Ok… fine; Gohan and Krillin: you two search the ruined city and the outskirts for any signs of life or clues as to what happened here, Me and Future-Trunks will go after Vegeta and try to talk some sense into the prideful blowhard"

Goku wore a broad overconfident grin; pointing to himself in an expression that made Raijin both want to punch him square in the face as well as leave him here so not to cause any trouble.

"Goku… you come with me and Future-Trunks; but you need to stay behind us" Raijin sighed; giving in and letting Goku join him and Future-Trunks.

"But why?" Goku complained; whining like a child who'd been denied a sparkling new toy.

"That last thing we want is Broly snapping and attacking again like last night; I got a weird feeling off that guy" Raijin lamented; the cold feeling he'd gotten when he locked eyes with Broly had frozen the blood inside his veins and sent chills down his spine to his very core.

"Or Vegeta trying to kill us for just standing on his new kingdom" Krillin added; nudging Gohan and Future-Trunks for a laugh to his falling-flat joke.

"Shut up Krillin" Raijin spoke; dismissing the terrible joke, "Everybody; move out".

As soon as Raijin spoke the words for moving out; Krillin and Gohan both rushed out from the dining hall and out onto a balcony overlooking the lush forests covering the outskirts of the city remains, Gohan and Krillin immediately broke into flight and flew out into the outskirts in search of anything they could learn about this planet.

"They're fast… we don't have any time to waste" Raijin muttered under his breath; a smile cracking in the corners of his lips while he watched Gohan and Krillin fly off with such speed.

"Now all we gotta do if find Vegeta" Goku said with his hands behind his head, relaxing and being nonchalant in the moment.

"That won't be too hard… listen closely" Future-Trunks spoke in a distant tone of voice; his line of sight directed down into the city ruins.

Out in the ruins of the city; Raijin and Future-Trunks could barely hear the sound of Vegeta's voice shouting and screaming his complaints about whatever he found reason to complain about.

"Yeah… that's Vegeta" Goku spoke; wearing his typical cheery expression upon hearing Vegeta's ranting voice in the distance.

Without speaking another word; Raijin, Goku and Future-Trunks rose up into the air and flew down into the ruins of what once had been a bustling city; gliding in-between towers and skyscrapers that looks as if they'd tumble down to the ground at any moment.

"So; Future-Trunks… do the cities in your Timeline look like this?" Goku questioned; not realising the insensitiveness of his question at the moment.

Future-Trunks closed his eyes; seeing a mental image of the destruction The Androids had wrought on his world over the course of nearly twenty years, "Yeah; but I don't really want to talk about it".

"Oh; sorry" Goku blurted out upon spotting the shooting-daggers look Raijin was giving him.

"Goku; stay back while we confront Vegeta" Raijin thrust a hand out towards Goku and inadvertently slapping him in the chest; floating down out of the air and down to the ground.

Goku pouted at being told to stay back; but realised that there was good reason, down on the ground and standing just behind Vegeta and Paragus; stood Broly and he was still a calm and cold as always.

"What do you mean The Legendary Super Saiyan is hiding? He should stop being a pansy-ass and face me!" Vegeta screamed; protesting at the lack of a challenge from the so-called legend.

"What's wrong Vegeta? Castle not up to your high standards?" Raijin walked out from behind the remains of what appeared to have been coffee shop, Future-Trunks walking alongside him with a stern look in his eyes.

"Damn right; what kind if King sleeps in a queen-size bed? And the castle has only three towers… LIKE A PEASENT!" Vegeta resumed his rant while turning around from facing the ruins towards Paragus and Broly; turning again to face Raijin and Future-Trunks upon hearing Raijin's condescending voice.

"I deeply apologise My King; I beg your forgiveness" Paragus dropped to his knees in reverence; though Broly remained a calm and vacant-eyed as he always did.

"Wait… what the fuck are you doing here? I told you to go back to Earth" Vegeta snapped out of his rant; leering an even more dangerous look towards Raijin that Raijin did towards Goku.

"No; you didn't" Raijin corrected; a smug grin lighting up his face in the rare opportunity to show-up Vegeta.

Vegeta; in a fit of anger threw a fist into Raijin's face and slugged him down to the ground, "Typical that words are your only real weapon against me! The Saiyan King!".

As soon as Vegeta declared himself The Saiyan King; Raijin sprang up to his feet and driving an uppercut directly into Vegeta's jaw and knocking the pompous prince to his ass, "Clearly not; I've never kicked your ass before… have I?".

Paragus' brow furrowed at the fight about to break out between; his one good eye looking back at Broly; witnessing that Broly remained as calm as ever.

Future-Trunks opened his mouth to protest; though he knew Vegeta would have to be defeated in combat if he was ever going to listen to reason.

Vegeta rubbed his chin with the back of his gloved left hand as he rose back to his feet; an all-too-familiar golden glow radiating across his entire body.

"Transforming? Not man enough to fight me without Super Saiyan?" Raijin shouted; raising his fists and bending his knees into his combat position, a sly smile lighting up his face.

Vegeta had already gained his turquoise eyes when Raijin baited him; a grin cracked in the corners of his lips just as the golden glow faded away, "Very well… we fight as we are!".

Raijin smiled even wider when Vegeta attacked with a vicious punch into Raijin's ribs that Raijin barely blocked with a right elbow; Raijin span on the spot for his own spinning backhand strike but Vegeta headbutted Raijin before he could land the backhand.

Raijin spat a mixture of saliva and blood into the dirt; his black hair falling over his eyes as his energy rose into a white burning aura, Vegeta flexed his every muscle as a dark blue aura ignited around his body.

Paragus felt the heat of their energies radiating in waves in all directions "My King… this fight is not important; let us return to the castle to review what information we have regarding…"

"SHUT UP!" roared Raijin and Vegeta at once; both had secretly desired this fight for years.

Raijin and Vegeta both threw a slobber-knocker punch at each other at the same right; their fists clashing and creating a shockwave through the sheer force of their fists, both gritting their teeth and engaging in repeated collisions of their fists and resulting in multiple shockwaves tearing through concrete, metal and broken glass in the broken-down city street.

Goku watched out from around the corner of the ruined coffee shop; his Saiyan Instincts almost urging him into joining the battle though the fight was between Raijin and Vegeta.

Future-Trunks crossed his arms; the shockwaves passing by without feeling anything but the combined heat of their powers, Future-Trunks gazed over at Broly; noticing that his brow furrowed ever so slightly amidst the clashing powers of Raijin and Vegeta.

Raijin and Vegeta continued exchanging punches and kicks; each landing blows against the others ribs and stomachs before Raijin drove an elbow drop down into Vegeta's head, Vegeta countering with an Energy Punch into Raijin's left shoulder.

The impact of both blows forced Raijin and Vegeta apart; Raijin glanced down at his left shoulder and noticed that the entire sleeve of his shirt had been burnt away by his own aura, Vegeta brushed his hand against his armour; tracing the cracks caused by Raijin's blows.

Angered by Raijin's attacks actually dealing damage to his armour; Vegeta rushed Raijin with a shoulder charge, Raijin grabbing a hold of Vegeta by his underarms as the two flew off through a tower and crashing into the pathway leading up towards the palace.

"You're not as worthless as I thought… but not by much" Vegeta spoke in an insulting tone of voice; spitting on the ground right by Raijin's feet.

"And you're actually a challenge in a fight" Raijin retorted; knowing full well how insulting Vegeta's pride often forced him into fighting harder and fiercer, Raijin's tail swept from side to side in excitement for the fight.

Vegeta charged at Raijin again; both his fists radiating with his dark blue energy just as Raijin ducked under Vegeta and drove a straight jab directly into the cracks of Vegeta's armour, Raijin punch crashed through the golden plate of armour and landed his punch directly into Vegeta's abdomen; opening his hand into an open palm and firing a ki blast at point-blank range.

Vegeta groaned at Raijin's attack; the ki blast burning at his now-exposed abdomen, gritting his teeth so tightly that his gums began to draw a tiny bead of blood; Vegeta gripped at Raijin's shirt and drove a knee directly into Raijin's unguarded ribs and kicked Raijin's ribs repeatedly while having Raijin in his grip.

While Raijin felt every knee driving itself into his ribs; his tail wrapping around Vegeta's wrist and halting his attempt to punch Raijin's exposed neck, Raijin kept punching his fist into Vegeta's abdomen; that great pleasure in ensuring his knuckles hit the burns inflicted by his ki blast.

"My King! Please stop this battle" Paragus flew out after the pair; noting that they were still fighting with increasing hostility.

Future-Trunks as well as Goku flew out after Paragus though they kept an eye of the figure of Broly; calmly walking towards the site of the battle with his black hair beginning to spike upwards in a very slight green glow around his body.

Raijin and Vegeta finally let each other go; both suffering damage, gasping for breath and burst lips from the cross-countered punch they'd exchanged just before separated, though beating each other with vicious blows and gruelling attacks; both Raijin and Vegeta remained smiling at each other with battle-crazed smiles.

"At last; please cease this battle before you tire yourselves out too much for when The Legendary Super Saiyan rises from the ashes of this city" Paragus begged for the battle to end; holding out his hands in his plea.

"Paragus; you keep talking about this Legendary Super Saiyan but I've seen so trace of proof that he even exists!" Vegeta shouted; casting out his arm in his proclamation of his belief that The Legendary Super Saiyan did not exist.

"He does exist!" cried the unmistakable voice of Gohan, Gohan and Krillin came marched out from the forest with a horde of creatures in tow; all dressed in dirty brown and grey rags with green heads and pink hair.

Raijin rose out his combat stance and turned towards Krillin, Gohan and the horde of creatures; every single one also wearing cuffs and chains on their wrists and ankles suggesting that they were slaves, "What have you learnt? Who are these people?".

"Well; these people are the natives to this planet; they are called The Shamoians" Gohan explained; helping a very young girl to her feet bearing deep wounds likely caused by a whip.

"Yes… we lived here until that man came here and enslaved us all" The Shamoian Girl spoke though long fits of coughing; pointing directly at Paragus while she managed to speak.

Raijin felt his eyes widen; turning his cold stare direct at Paragus and Broly, Krillin and Gohan both standing by Raijin's side; Future-Trunks and Goku both joining him.

"Oh great… He's still here" Paragus muttered under his breath; his good eye leering solely at Goku despite his slavery being exposed.

"Paragus… explain" Vegeta commanded; having his back turned to Paragus while his eyes leered at the young girl.

"Well My King; every empire needs a good foundation and these Shamoians offered their services to me when I, my son and my Soldiers arrived here" Paragus held out his hands; dropping down to his knees as he used any excuse he could think of to maintain his conveyed persona.

"That is a lie! He wanted us to build a grand castle for him on our doomed world" The Girl shouted at the top of her strained voice; breaking into a fit of coughing in Gohan's arms.

"What?" Raijin and Vegeta spoke at once; both suddenly turning their glare at Paragus.

Paragus' brow furrowed even more; a pained expression fell over his face as his deceit would no longer be of any use to him now, "Yes; this planet is indeed doomed to fall victim to the Comet Camori… the very same blue star all of you had been admiring since you arrived!".

"You're a monster; you bought us all here to die! What would my mother and father think of this? They were your friends!" Raijin took a step forward; questioning and pleading with Paragus to surrender to them and avoid fighting; as he'd learnt from The Namekians and their pacifist ideals.

"Oh; Raijin my boy… you are such a gullible fool! I made those names up! Your parents were the lowest of the low ranked Saiyans on Plant Vegeta! It baffles me how those two wretches spawned somebody like you" Paragus shouted and laughed; taking pleasure in the lies he'd woven to earn their trust and then shattering that trust before their very eyes.

Raijin felt a sense of betrayal he'd never known before now; a deep rage welling up inside his very core as if someone had just thrust a dagger of white-hot metal into his bloodstream.

Vegeta finally turned to face Paragus; a sly smile lighting up his face, "Paragus… you're not the shit-stain of a Saiyan I thought you were! I'm promoting you to Grand Vizier".

"Oh; I thank you My King" Paragus dropped down into a reverent bow at Vegeta's feet.

"Vegeta! Listen to what he said!" Goku shouted; leaping out from his hiding place inside the nearest crumbling tower, standing directly between Raijin and Vegeta and squarely inside the line of sight of Broly.

"Kakarot… how dare you stand on my planet… sleep in my palace… eat my food!" Vegeta glared directly at Goku; using his Saiyan Name instead of the name everybody knew him by.

Broly's normally-calm expression contorted into a look of rage upon hearing the name Kakarot.

Raijin, Future-Trunks, Krillin and Gohan all noticed Broly's rageful expression and the strange green glow resonating off his body, Future-Trunks stepped past Raijin and Goku and pleading with Vegeta to stop using that word.

"Why? It is his Saiyan Name and I shall call him by his true name as many times as I please! Kakarot! Kakarot! Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted while pointing in Goku's face; chanting Goku's Saiyan Name in a tone of voice akin to that of a royal ruler.

"KAKAROT!" Broly screamed at the top of his lungs; his deep voice bellowing the name for all to hear so that his voice alone created a shockwave, his green aura igniting into a ferocious inferno of green flames that warped the skies around him; changing the blue sky to red, green, purple and finally drawing in thick black thunder clouds with just his energy alone until the green energy wrapped around Broly's transforming body into a cocoon of green light.

"What is happening?" Raijin muttered; feeling the tremors under his feet at the very planet felt like it was going to torn asunder by the nature of Broly's powers.

Paragus broke into a wide evil smile; raising his right hand that held the subjugation device but not using it, "This is what you all have been seeking… I no longer need Comet Camori to destroy you all as my Son shall do that deed for me!".

"What are you babbling about this time?" Vegeta demanded; turning to face Paragus directly with his fists curled tightly and glowing with a dark blue energy.

"And thus the son shall pay for the father's crimes… your father tried to have my son and I executed but my son's hidden powers awoke and saved us moments before Frieza destroyed our world".

"So… Broly is…" Krillin stuttered; watched as the green cocoon cracked and burst open revealing Broly in his transformed state, a hulking form radiating green flames with thick and spiky green hair with vacant all-white eyes.

"That's right! Broly is The Legendary Super Saiyan" Paragus proclaimed just as Broly charged for The Z Fighters; Broly's two massive arms struck into the heads of Raijin, Goku, Vegeta and Future-Trunks all at once; following up with two swift knee strikes that took down Gohan and Krillin, Broly struck with such speed that seemed impossible with his large hulking body.

Raijin felt his back and head strike the ground after being struck by Broly's left arm; his vision fading to black immediately after hitting the ground.


	3. Part 3 of 4

**The Saiyan of Namek vs The Legendary Super Saiyan**

**Part 3 of 4: The Battle Against Broly**

Broly came to a halt after his double arm strike; a wide grin spread across his expression as his whited-out eyes glared down at Gohan and the Shamoians, the menacingly fierce green flames licking at his body while Vegeta sank to his knees in awe of Broly's overwhelming and fear-inflicting strength and power.

"How? How is he this strong? Vegeta posed the question; the cold sense of fear filling his tone of voice, eyes and mind after witnessing Raijin, Goku, Krillin and Future-Trunks be taken down by a single strike.

"Because he is unlike the average Saiyan Warrior… False-King Vegeta" Paragus commented; taking pleasure in the sight of Vegeta shudder in fear of Broly's might.

Gohan spread out his arms in defence of The Shamoians; his teeth grinding as Broly took a large stomp towards The Shamoians before an energy blast struck Broly's back, Broly barely flinched after taking a direct hit; merely shrugging his shoulders and wordlessly turning around to meet the eyes of Raijin.

Raijin had risen back up to his feet with both hands held aloft to fire his blast; a spot of blood stained the loosened collar of his shirt after having struck his head in the fall.

Future-Trunks, Krillin and Goku all rose up behind Raijin; their legs shuddering with the primordial fear that Broly's power instilled in those who stood to face him, but their eyes radiated with the will to stand up against the fear and fight to conquer it.

"Krillin… Gohan… defend The Shamoians and get them on board the Ship we came in; they'll be safe there" Raijin spoke; his normally black eyes changing to turquoise and his white aura changing into a golden radiance as he began transforming.

"But Raijin… you along with Future-Trunks and Dad won't stand a chance against that power… it's too intense… too powerful" Gohan pleaded; wanting to fight alongside his father and friends.

Raijin, Goku and Future-Trunks; before the eyes of a obviously nervous Gohan and Krillin, a fearful Vegeta and a smug but proud Paragus, all there transforming into their respective mastered forms of Super Saiyan; golden flames burnt at the air around their bodies.

Gohan exchanged a look with Krillin; wordlessly leaving the task of evacuating The Shamoians to Krillin and transforming into a Super Saiyan himself, Gohan flying over and standing in-between Raijin and Future-Trunks in the stare down with Broly.

Paragus roared with laughter in the face of the three Super Saiyans; his bellowing laugh drawing their shared attention, "You're really going to fight Broly… very well then! Broly… break them until nothing is left!"

Broly grinned an even wider grin; bellowing the name Kakarot so loudly that the shockwave of his voice alone knocked Krillin and The Shamoians off their feet, his green aura burning even more ferociously upon beginning his charge at the four gathered Super Saiyans.

Raijin and Future-Trunks both braced as Broly charged at them; unwilling to take another blow like the last charge, Broly struck at Raijin and Broly with a green energy dome formed in front of his face; striking through Raijin and Future-Trunks like a tank before screaming the name Kakarot again and striking Goku and Gohan both with a double haymaker punch; sending both Goku and Gohan hurtling into the ruins of the city.

Vegeta remained in a frozen slump of fear; his eyes bulging out of his head as Broly charged after Goku while leaving only a green trail of flames in his wake, Raijin and Future-Trunks both glanced over at Vegeta; Raijin giving Vegeta a look of disappointment before giving chase.

Future-Trunks shook his head in disillusioned disappointment in Vegeta before following after Raijin and Broly; the battle moving from the Castle Path and into the ruins of the city.

"Even your friends have abandoned you Vegeta… how pathetic; at this point even The Comet Camori is too good an end to your miserable life" Paragus mocked Vegeta; turning his white cloak over his body again and beginning to walk back to the castle, Paragus had always had an escape plan in place for when this moment came; the moment this Planet and all those upon its soil would be destroyed.

Goku crashed through the remains of what had been the very same Coffee Shop that he'd hidden inside of when tailing Vegeta and Paragus only minutes ago; punching through a collapsed booth seat that had landed on top of him during the crash, Goku exited the coffee shop just to be met by another heavy haymaker punch from Broly's oversized fists.

"Kakarot!" Broly growled with a sickly satisfied voice; gripping the orange gi around Goku's chest and lifting him out of the dirt, slamming Goku with a swift but hard punch to the face that threw Goku headlong into the side of another building; Broly tossed aside the tattered remains of Goku's orange gi from his hand.

Broly wore a sick smile as he stomped towards Goku; his every step leaving a heavily placed footprint oh his golden boot in the dirt, Broly totally ignored the presence of Raijin, Future-Trunks and Gohan as they dropped down on top of him from the rooftops of the ruined building; showing The Legendary Super Saiyan with a hail of ki blasts.

The shower of ki blasts rained down upon Broly's head with little to no reaction other than Broly's all-white eyes glaring up at them; Broly's right hand opening out from a fist to an open palm with a tiny green orb forming in-between his fingers, "Pitiful…" Broly muttered a single word that wasn't Kakarot; hurling the tiny orb up into the skies before it exploded and caused a rain of concrete, metal and glass shards down on top of Raijin, Gohan and Future-Trunks.

Goku sprang out from the ruins of the building he'd been; roaring the chant as he fired an immensely large Kamehameha at Broly, the blue beam struck Broly head-on and even drove Broly back by a few inches; though Broly never stopped smiled after taking a direct hit from Goku's blast.

Raijin, Future-Trunks and Gohan flew out from the shower of glass and metal shards; Raijin and Future-Trunks had taken a few cuts and blood trickled from cuts in their shoulders and arms while Gohan remained unharmed by the shower, Raijin and Gohan joining the beam blast by both firing a powerful shared Masenko blast and Future-Trunks firing a Buster Cannon.

The four beams converged into a single blast against Broly's powerful body; a green energy shield generated between Broly and The Super Saiyan's combined energy attacks, the four beams splintering off Broly's energy shield and tore through buildings; tearing through the barely-standing buildings in every direction.

Vegeta remained sitting on the pathway; watching the beams tear through building after building and the remains of the towering structures topple over and crash into other crumbling buildings, no words escaped his lips as he tried to speak nor was he able to move in the face of such fear.

Broly kept walking towards the group of Super Saiyans; his shield protecting him from the unrelenting force of their shared beams, Broly cracked a sinister smile as he punched through his own shield and the multiple beams with his huge fists; Broly's fist tore through not only the shield and beams to connect with both Raijin and Future-Trunks, sending the two Super Saiyans flying for miles into the distant skyline.

"Raijin! Future-Trunks!" Goku shouted after his friends were sent flying; his worry for his comrades shaking his concentration for just long enough for Broly to drive his golden bracer of his forearms into Goku's stomach.

"Dad!" Gohan cried out upon watching his father be brought to his knees with a single strike; crying out again as Broly's huge left hand grasped him by his purple gi and lifted him off the ground, Gohan struggled against Broly's grip and fired a point-blank Masenko into Broly's face just as Raijin would do; though Broly merely shrugged off the blast that didn't even leave a scratch.

"Kakarot… watch as your son dies" Broly sneered; his grip tightening on Gohan's gi as he wound up to throw Gohan to his death.

Goku gripped at his left arm with his right hand; a shaft of metal had pierced his left arm and opened a fresh and bleeding wound, "Broly… don't do it! you're not the monster your father raised you to be!".

"Oh but I am a monster!" Broly spoke with a wide evil grin; his white eyes giving not even a glimmer of emotion, his arm winding up for the throw just as Gohan fired another Masenko blast into Broly's eyes and blinding him for a moment, Broly screamed into Gohan's face just as he tossed the child away before Goku's eyes.

Gohan screamed while flying through the air at such velocity that he couldn't possibly turn around to twist his body to avoid the numerous steel poles that stuck out of ruined buildings and would surely impale him on impact, even as a Super Saiyan and trained to the point of mastery by Goku himself; Gohan couldn't move an inch while under the unimaginable force of Broly's throw.

A sudden pair of hands grabbed Gohan moments before he could be impaled on the steel rods sticking out of the tallest skyscraper in the ruined city; Gohan felt the velocity of Broly's throw pass away from the trajectory his body had been flying in and had come to a complete halt and was now cradled between a pair of strong arms.

Goku helplessly watched while being held in the powerful grip of Broly's fists as Gohan bounded towards certain death until a figure in a white cloak swept Gohan out of the air and out of Goku's sight; a smile lighting up Goku's face upon realising who the individual in the white cloak could possibly be, blasting Broly's face with a ki blast and breaking free of Broly's grip; Goku flew backwards to get some distance from the monstrous Saiyan.

Future-Trunks returned to the battle after having been sent crashing into a derelict building that might have been a bank or depository judging from the ruined safes; rushing back to Goku's side in order to return to the battle against Broly, The two Saiyans united rushed back into Broly with a double shoulder charge only to be knocked back by another pair of Broly's haymaker punches

Gohan slowly opened his eyes to find that he was not dead but was being cradled in the arms of Piccolo; the Namekian smiling down at him with relief that the child had survived the high velocity flight through the air, "Gohan… are you alright?".

"I'm fine now; thanks Piccolo" Gohan chimed in; a relived smile lighting up the child's face though such a smile contradicted his Super Saiyan appearance, "But… how did you get here?".

Piccolo wore a slight smirk; impressed how Gohan's innocent nature remained even when having transformed into a Super Saiyan, "Bulma gave me a Ship to follow after you all immediately after you and the others chased after Vegeta; Krillin is loading all those Shamoians onto the ship as we speak…I didn't see Raijin anywhere".

"Yeah; I don't know where Raijin is… but we need to help Dad and Future-Trunks" Gohan's smile faded upon sensing the fading powers of Goku and Future-Trunks down in the city; only the sounds of collapsing buildings and Broly's cackling laugh resonating on the doomed planet.

Just as Piccolo and Gohan jetted back down into the city and return to the battle with Broly; Raijin painfully crawled out from a mass of broken and splintered trees, Broly's punch had sent him flying outside the city and into the densely packed forest just beside the castle; groaning in pain as Raijin slowly rose to his feet and checked himself for injuries but finding only minor injuries caused by the shower of glass and a few scrapes from crashing through at least ten trees.

"Damn…" Raijin muttered; slowly walking out of the forest and onto the path towards the castle and Vegeta still sat in the dirt, "What the hell are you still doing here Vegeta? Why aren't you fighting alongside us?".

Vegeta's eyes remained staring out at the city's skyline; watching and listening to the sounds of crumbling buildings and explosions of energy while the battle raged on, "Broly… he's too strong… you cannot win… we are all doomed to die here".

Raijin scowled at how negative Vegeta was being; usually Vegeta would be the first one attacking Broly if not leading the charge towards the battle himself, "Shut the hell up Vegeta; if you're not going to help us fight then you might as well join Krillin and The Shamoians on The Capsule Ship".

Raijin was just about to leap back into the ruined city to re-join the battle when realising that the lying bastard Paragus was not present on the pathway; turning away from the raging battle to speak to Vegeta again and question him, "Vegeta… where is Paragus?".

Vegeta finally looked away from the battle and looked towards Raijin; a sombre look in his eyes when they met Raijin's vengeance-filled eyes, "Inside the castle… escaping".

With those words given; Raijin glanced up at the skies and witnessing The Comet Camori draw even closer; the prior black clouds having been blown away and blue radiation filling the skies, "No time to waste… I'm coming for you Paragus".

Back in the City; Broly stood atop a tower while Goku and Piccolo attacked Broly together with a synchronised volley of punches and kicks, though Broly effortlessly dodged with near-impossible rate of evasion considering how big and bulky his body was and yet he still moved at such high speeds.

Broly merely smirked as he'd grown tired of the unsuccessful attempts of Goku and Piccolo; seizing them both with each hand and driving both Goku and Piccolo down into the dirt, turning his white eyes over to Gohan and Future-Trunks just as the two fired a combination of the Masenko and Twin Buster Cannon at the foe; Broly's brow furrowed as his green aura converted into a shield in front of his body which not only deflected the beams but caused his entire body to glow green.

"What is he doing?" Future-Trunks questioned; his eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of Broly's malicious smile through the green glow.

Before Gohan could answer; Broly charged through their beams and crashed directly through Future-Trunks and Gohan, Broly's charging attack sent the two young fighters barrelling into the rubble and dirt alongside Goku and Vegeta.

Broly stood over the four defeated Z Fighters with a lingering malicious smile; his all-white eyes staring coldly down at Goku while he stomped over to Goku's body and reached down to lift up the fallen Saiyan before a voice rang out.

"Put Kakarot down; the one who shall kill him shall be me" rang the voice of Vegeta; standing atop a clock tower with his arms crossed, Vegeta's hair already radiating with the golden light of a Super Saiyan along with the golden flames burning around his body.

"Took long enough…" Piccolo shouted up at Vegeta; reaching down and lifting Goku up and onto his feet while Broly stared up at The Saiyan Prince, Piccolo's gi took very little damage except for a portion of his abdomen being exposed while Goku's orange gi had been torn away and his blue undershirt has also been shredded by Broly's energies.

"Father…" Future-Trunks muttered to himself; barely able to keep himself upright as he rose from the dirt alongside Gohan's own defeated and beaten body, both Future-Trunks' and Gohan's outfits bore tears that exposed their legs up to the knee while Future-Trunks stood bare-chested.

Broly's all-white eyes glanced back at the four Z Fighters when they all rose back up to their feet; the eyes of not only Goku but also Piccolo, Gohan and Future-Trunks radiated with the intent to continue the fight, Broly only wore a wide smile in response to their challenge before another voice rang across the skies.

"Double Destructo Disc!" rang out the voice of Krillin as he too dropped out of the sky, a yellow buzzsaw of energy spinning in each hand as he passed right by Vegeta and hurled both discs at once; each of the rang with the buzzing sound of a buzzsaw cutting through metal as they made contact with Broly's arms, Krillin's confident smile quickly faded as he realised that Broly's golden bracers had defended against his attack; though the bracers fell from his forearms once the attacks were deflected into buildings and caused the buildings to crumble and fall to the ground.

Broly grimaced at the direct attack; charging forward in a beeline for Krillin before planting a huge knee directly into Krillin's chest and following up with a knockout punch to Krillin's head, leaving Krillin to fall into the dirt; defeated and unconscious.

Paragus had retreated to the far side of the palace to a landing pad for a sole one-seat Saiyan Pod; a smile lit up his face upon witnessing the blue radiation of The Comet Camori spreading across the skies and feeling the winds picking up due to the comet's nearing the planet, "Finally… all these years of waiting shall pay off when this pathetic planet is erased from the stars along with all those on its meaningless dirt".

Paragus gloated with a voice full of pride and glee in the soon-to-come death of the planet when a ki blast surged past his head and struck the Saiyan Pod; The Pod exploding instantly in front of Paragus' single eye.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Raijin spoke while walking directly towards Paragus; a look of fury in his turquoise eyes as his golden hair and aura blazing with ferocious flames, even Raijin's Tail had changed to gold while in a Super Saiyan Form; Raijin's clothes has been torn to shreds as his shirt had been reduced to nothing more than sleeves while his trousers had been torn off all the way up to his knees.

Paragus' one good eye only radiated fear upon locking eyes with Raijin; a cold shiver ran down his spine in the immediate dread he felt upon realising that Raijin has coming for him, "Raijin… my boy; why aren't you fighting Broly?".

"Shut up!" Raijin barked; cutting Paragus off from a lecture regarding Broly's powers and how inferior Raijin was to him, Raijin quickly reached out and grabbed Paragus by his armour and lifted him into the air; an enigmatic smile curling Raijin's lips, "Paragus… why don't you fight me yourself?!".

As soon as Raijin finished speaking; he threw Paragus to the ground but he totally ignored the comet looming over the planet or the sounds of the city being destroyed even further by the battle and focussed all his attention on Paragus alone.

Paragus laid on the ground; glancing down at the subjugation device he wore on his right hand but smirking ever still, "Do you know why I kept Broly subjugated for so long?".

"I don't care" Raijin replied with hostility in his voice; both his hands curling into fists upon hearing the bastards voice, golden flames igniting around his fists.

"It's because this device doesn't only calm Broly… it also attacks the brains of my foes!" Paragus thrust out his right hand; the green glow of the jewel set into the device in Paragus' right hand, Raijin instantly stepped backwards and planting a vicious sidekick into Paragus' ribs

Raijin felt lost in the joyous moment of having Paragus laying at his feet; overconfidence deluding his judgement in the moment when Paragus rose back up to his feet and thrusting his hand out for Raijin's forehead once more only to swipe his white cloak at Raijin's eyes to stun him at the last moment and finally make physical contact with Raijin; pressing the green jewel to Raijin's skin.

Raijin howled in pain amidst Paragus' laughter when the subjugation device's properties scrambled with his mind; flashes of blurred faces passed through Raijin's green-tinted vision, the faces of Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Bulma, Tien, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Mr and Mrs Briefs, Future-Trunks, Baby-Trunks and even Dende, Nail and Guru amongst the other Namekians all flashed before Raijin's eyes while Paragus used his only weapon to melt Raijin's mind; reaching out to touch the only face that lingered in his eyes: the face of his wife Bulma, but what Raijin's left hand touched was just the breastplate of Paragus' armour.

Paragus laughed as Raijin's final moment neared; ignoring Raijin's hand pressed against his armour until a searing pain shot through Paragus' body, Paragus glanced down at his chest only to find Raijin firing a point-blank ki blast through his chest cavity; taking his own final breath as the elderly Saiyan's attack halted and fell to the ground after succumbing to his gaping chest wound.

Raijin heavily panted for breath; the attack on his brain left him rattled and disorientated but Raijin knew his friends would need his assistance in battling Broly, rising back up to his feet and staring down at Paragus' dead body; a frown formed on Raijin's lips as he turned away and flew off back towards the city ruins, "Goodbye Paragus… and good riddance".

Vegeta's entire body lit up with a golden radiance as he too transformed into a Super Saiyan; letting out a mighty roar as his every muscle strengthened and thickened while his golden hair spiked further and displayed a sharper end to every single golden strand of hair, Vegeta wore a proud smile as he ascended to a Super Saiyan Grade 2; though that smile quickly faded as Broly charged in with such speed that took Vegeta off-guard and brought his huge right knee up violently up between Vegeta's legs and into his groin before driving the prince down into the side of a building with enough force to form a huge crater.

Broly smirked as he listened to the pained groan of Vegeta's voice and body upon quickly changing back to his base form; Vegeta's entire body shrank down as well as his hair returning to its natural black, Broly grasped at Vegeta's head just as a volley of ki blasts showered down around him; turning his head slightly to catch a look at who his attacker was now but only found a single foe: Raijin.

Raijin gritted his teeth upon spotting Vegeta laying inside a crater; his blue bodysuit patched and covered in holes while a whole section of his armour has been destroyed, clapping his hands together and firing his Zeus Storm Cannon direct at Broly only for the beam to be deflected and Broly's massive fist to strike into Raijin's bare-chest.

Raijin felt his whole body he lurched backwards by the force of Broly's punch until his backwards motion was brought to a sudden end; looking up and finding Goku, Piccolo and Krillin all holding onto him, "Thought you might need a hand" Piccolo spoke with a warm smile akin to the smile Nail always wore when he and Raijin were alone together.

Raijin grinned a wide grin; standing alongside Goku, Piccolo and Krillin against Broly, Future-Trunks and Gohan quickly joining their side; as well as Vegeta of whom clambered out of the crater to fly down and join the other Z Fighters.

"He… kicked me…. In the dick" Vegeta spoke through tight lips; his voice a slightly higher pitch than he normally spoke when shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah I saw; and it was hilarious" Raijin answered; a wide grin on his face as Piccolo and Krillin both struggled to contain laughter at the hilarious but brutal attack.

Vegeta did not say a word except for shoot a deadly glare at Raijin, Piccolo and Krillin.

"Uhh… guys… what's Broly doing?" Gohan stuttered; a nervous and fearful sweat beading on the child's forehead.

Broly floated up high above the ground; his left hand opened into an open palm which radiated with green energy; his energy warping the skies with black clouds and tinting the blue radiation-filled sky with an ominous shade of green, all the power Broly emitted suddenly began to focus into his left palm and shape into the form of a single dark green orb.

"Oh shit! Get down!" Piccolo yelled at the top of his lungs; his arms stretching out and pulling everyone down into the dirt just as Broly fired his energy orb, the orb shot down and passed over the group with enough speed and force to create a wind tunnel sucking them all towards the explosion; the fiery carnage resulting from the rob striking the ground radiated in waves of destruction that tore through everything in the city ruins and levelling almost every building left standing that hadn't already been levelled by the battle.

Broly floated back down to the ravaged ground; not a single second of the ground had remained flat as the city was nothing more than a desolate battleground.

A number of groans resounded across the battleground; Raijin, Goku and Vegeta slowly rose out of the rubble but sat on their knees leaving only Vegeta on his feet.

"What the hell was that?" Raijin spoke and coughed at the same time; coughing out the dust from his lungs after all the wreckage while rising to his feet.

"I don't know… but that had enough power to wipe us out of existence on impact" Vegeta spoke; impressively having analysed the orb in an instant.

"What do we do now?" Goku muttered; his golden hair fading back to black after such massive losses of energy during the battle.

Raijin grimaced before noticing Broly slowly walking towards them with his malicious smile; and fleeing seemed impossible at this point as the comet had already begun tearing up the landscape, "Goku… can you still use Instant Transmission?"

Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin and Future-Trunks all rose up out of the rubble; every one of them worn out and beaten, not a single one of the Z Fighters except for Raijin still had the will to continue fighting against the monstrous Broly.

"Are you planning on fighting Broly alone? You'll die when the comet hits!" Piccolo questioned; barking until his voice was hoarse with a pained expression while looking towards Raijin.

"Maybe so… but maybe I can take Broly with me when the planet is destroyed" Raijin answered; speaking slowly though his eyes were locked on Broly, Broly kept walking towards them at a slow pace though the sounds of his stomping steps resonated in the ground.

Piccolo let out a sigh; deciding to let Raijin have his way, "What do you need?".

"I need everyone to give me what little energy they have left… and then flee to the Capsule Ship with Instant Transmission"

"Ok… I'm with you… despite how dangerous this is" Piccolo smiled upon immediately realising that Raijin was either a genius or absolutely insane; though all of them would escape his dying world, Piccolo raised his right hand and donated his energy to Raijin; a green shimmering stream leaving his hand and entering Raijin's back.

"I'm in too; just come back alive" Gohan looked to his friend with a look of admiration and utter respect for Raijin; his energy flowing out from Gohan's hands and into Raijin's back.

"Me three" Krillin smiled a jokingly happy smile; also donating his energy to Raijin.

"I'm with you Raijin" Future-Trunks smiled and donated his own energy too; his golden hair fading back to its normal light-blue as his remaining energy drained away and passed to Raijin's own body..

Goku shook his head; wishing that he'd had the idea first but still raised his right hand and donated his energy to Raijin.

Raijin smiled as the energy streams pouted into his back; the rush of his friend's powers coursed through his veins and filled him with their powers, Raijin's golden flames became tinted with a bright green radiance and a electrical current coursed and crackled around Raijin's body; Raijin's new green eyes sought out Vegeta as only he had not donated energy for their final stand.

"Fuck it.. just take my energy and take down that monster" Vegeta scoffed after locking eyes with Raijin; raising his right hand and reluctantly donating his remaining energies to Raijin, Vegeta collapsed back down onto his knees after giving every drop of his energy to Raijin.

The stomping sounds of Broly's footsteps came to a halt as the hulking figure of The Legendary Super Saiyan stopped walking towards the ground; instead his all-white eyes narrowed and glared at Raijin's new form.

"Thank you everyone… get to the Ship and leave this to me" Raijin spoke with a confident smile; the powers of his friends and rivals coursed through his body and elevated his powers to a whole new height, a height that no single Super Saiyan could achieve alone.

Raijin and Broly stood still as statues while Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Future-Trunks and Vegeta gathered around Goku; Goku having kept just enough energy to teleport the group to the Capsule Ship prior to donating his energy, Raijin gave a curt nod of his head just as the Z Fighters teleported away and left Raijin and Broly alone with a dying world as their battleground.

"Well Broly… its just you and me now" Raijin clenched his fists; the gold and green flames burning harsher and brighter while electricity crackled and coiled around his arms and legs in preparation for his final stand.

"Kakarot?" Broly growled; hissing as he spoke the single word his polluted mind could comprehend and put into speech.

Raijin smiled even wider at the opportunity to define himself against such a superior opponent as He and Goku had done against Frieza years ago, "No I'm not Kakarot… I am Raijin: The Super Saiyan of the Planet Namek and the Planet Earth!".


	4. Part 4 of 4

**The Saiyan of Namek vs The Legendary Super Saiyan**

**Part 4 of 4: Epic Clash! Raijin vs Broly**

Every second that passed brought the impact of The Comet Camori closer to the world; the skies dyed with streaks of blue and red that obscured even the moon, the stars and orbiting worlds from view, the ground tore itself asunder under the immense radiation from the comet until naught but devastation was left in the wake of such devastating radiations waves.

Raijin and Broly stood opposing each other of what few buildings remained in the ancient city; only their blazing green auras blazed against the blue/red skies when the two engaged in their final bout.

Raijin's and Broly's fists flew leaving trails of gold and green respectively; the arc in which their fists flew through the air left matching trails of gold and green, the shockwave produced when their fists met in battle shattered steel, concrete and glass alike.

Raijin could scarcely believe his own might; power borrowed from all those he held dear, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Future-Trunks and even Vegeta; their powers coursed through every cell in his body as if he held the might of many in his single fist.

Multiple fists were thrown by both warriors; with each fist meeting the other came another shockwave that tore what little remained of the landscape until even less than an insect couldn't withstand the overwhelming might that produced such shockwaves.

Even sweeping kicks from the two Saiyans tore up debris and buried remains of forgotten homes from the dirt; buildings rose up only to be blown away by the resulting powerful shockwaves combined with the deadly radiation bombarding the planet.

Broly roared the name Kakarot; his very muscles twitched when the green flames his body produced burnt ever brighter until a jolt of electricity sparked around his body, green lightning coursed in arcing currents around the curve of his every hulking muscle.

Raijin smirked to himself; Broly's obsession with Kakarot/Goku clouded his mind, eyes and deceived himself from the foe he truly faced, with a burst of gold and green flames that even tore Raijin's own dirty and torn shirt from his back; Raijin flew into battle to face Broly in combat for the final time.

Broly's white eyes glared menacingly as Raijin flew in close; raising both his arms just as Raijin's hands flew out along with a mighty force of his energy, the golden blast fired from Raijin's open hands tore through Broly's guard, Broly's golden bracers cracking and breaking under the combined force of Raijin's energies.

Raijin allowed himself to smile at finally causing so much as a mark to Broly's flesh before the heavy fist of Broly collided with Raijin's head, falling into the dirt and staring up to the blue and red skies; knowing that only seconds remained before the worlds end.

Only the solitary word Kakarot could Broly speak; the unruly uncontrollable intensity of Broly's green flames radiated against the radiation from the Comet Camori as what few buildings in the city crumbled to naught but dust under the impending doom this planet faced.

Rising to his feet for the final time with Broly's back facing the incoming comet; the blaze of gold and green wrapping and coiling around Raijin's body, the ever-present powers of his friends dulled the pain his body felt after fighting Broly and ending the life of the equally deceptive and malicious Paragus; the final moment of this battle had finally come.

With a single step forwards, Raijin and Broly met, Broly's heavy hands reaching wide and ready to grip Raijin to drag him down into death while Raijin's fist aimed close and finally landing but a single blow against Broly's body; a resounding scream as Broly's stomach exploded outwards into a mess of torn flesh and blood upon being met by Raijin's fist.

Broly's pained and defeated scream radiated in what little remained of the planet; his body consumed by the comet's path, his howling scream remaining until nothing remained of his physical form; but the sound of his voice and the mere memory of the monstrous titan of a Super Saiyan.

Raijin breathed out a sigh of relief; having finally conquered the titan of which was named The Legendary Super Saiyan: Broly, sinking to his hands and knees on the side of what once had been a mighty skyscraper but now a dead shell, the powers of many fading as quickly as the power came; its role fulfilled and no longer needed as the battle had come to an end.

Raijin closed his eyes and welcomed the embrace of his death until the grasp of a solitary yet warm hand grasping at his wounded and bleeding shoulder; the heat of his impeding death replaced with a roar of welcome and celebratory hands patting at his back, his life saved by a perfectly timed Instant Transmission.

The overjoyed, overzealous and welcoming hug from Gohan took Raijin off-guard while feeling the hands of Krillin, Future-Trunks and Piccolo patting him on his bare and bruised back, the many hands of the planets natives: The Shamoians; clapping at Raijin's back and shoulders in thanks for avenging their home and defeating the monster in which they feared.

Vegeta stood as far as possible, though an ever-so-slight smirk crossed his face once meeting Raijin's eyes; only a hidden thumbs-up showing Vegeta's approval for Raijin's hard-earned victory.

"Broly has been defeated; we can rest easy now" Raijin spoke in gasping words; allowing a truly relieved smile to cross his lips before passing out from sheer exhaustion for the entire trip home to Earth.

**The End.**

**Author's Note: My thanks to you for reading my short passion project; I look forward to your review.**


End file.
